La casa Del Lago y una historia de San Valentín
by Shily21
Summary: Una pareja, un anillo, una casa en el Lago, un baño caliente con muchas muchas burbujas, un balcón y una cama… ¿qué más se puede pedir en San Valentín? ¡Futuro Kurtbastian! Día de San Valentín


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así, Sebastian y Kurt si irían a vivir juntos: P**

**Resumen: Una pareja, un anillo, una casa en el Lago, un baño caliente con muchas burbujas, un balcón y una cama… ¿qué más se puede pedir en San Valentín? ¡Futuro Kurtbastian!**

**Y empieza:**

_9:00 am Del Día de San Valentín_

**_Post Kurt_**

Menos mal que Isabelle me dio el día de san Valentín libre" pensé mientras metía 3 cajas de velas en la maleta, quiera darle a Bas' una sorpresa cuando llegáramos a la casa del lago, mientras el cargaba las cosas en el coche yo pensaba en la forma de inventar una excusa para que me dejara preparar todo tranquilamente, sin que me descubriera.

-Eh, magnifico, ¿estás listo para que nos vallamos? Recuerda que son 2 horas de viaje- me sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Si, ahora mismo voy- cogí mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta, dándole antes un beso a mi novio.

_2 horas más tarde (11:00 am)_

El coche de repente se paro en frente a un gran lago azul con aguas cristalinas, Sebastian me miro diciéndome.

-¿Quieres ir a dejar las maletas y luego ir a dar una vuelta?

-No, l siento mi vida, estoy muy cansado, pero vete tú ¿si?- le mentí.

-Oh…-dijo decepcionado- vale, entonces, me quedo contigo en la cama- mientras yo negué la cabeza.

-Mmmm.…mejor no, necesito estar un rato solo…vete a dar el paseo tu solo y luego vuelve, ¿vale?- Bas' puso mala cara, pero no discutió, a decir verdad, me sentí un poco mal por mentirle, peno no iba a dejar que me arruinara mi sorpresa de San Valentín.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, cuando dejamos el equipaje, Sebastian abrió la puerta de la casa y el cerro de un fuerte portazo, "suricato infantil" pensé yo, pero lo pase por alto, y me puse manos a la obra. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño y llenar la bañera, cuando estuvo llena, vertí sales de baño y jabón aromático en el agua caliente para hacer espuma, y lo segundo fue coger todas las cajas de velas, colocarlas en dirección al baño y encenderlas…Nada mas oí la puerta de la calle fui al baño y me desnude…

**_Post Sebastian _**

-Joder, todo ha salido mal, para una cosa que me había preparo y no quiere acompañarme a dar un puto paseo- maldije en voz alta sujetando la caja que contenía el anillo que había escogido.

_30 minutos más tarde (11:30 am):_

El paseo había durado unos 30 minutos era hora de regresar, y pedírselo a Kurt "Venga Smythe, échale huevos llevas cuatro años con él" pensé mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la casa y me gire para cerrarla, me di cuenta de que había un montón de velas encendidas.

-¿Pero qué coño?- Dije en voz baja mientras seguía el camino de velas hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Kurt, porque hay tantas velas encendid… - se me callo la mandíbula cuando lo vi sentado en el borde de una bañera llena de espuma y desnudo. Su piel tan blanca y perfecta como siempre, pero mas húmeda por el calor de la habitación, y en ese momento el mío propio.

-Mmmm, cariño, no te esperaba tan pronto- dijo en tono inocente pero a la vez seductor.

Yo estaba embobado con sus piernas, a pesar de haberlas visto en posiciones extrañas, por la mañana por la tarde y por la noche, todos los días desde hace cuatro años, seguía fascinado con ellas, con esas piernas largas y lechosas, que me encantaba lamer, y besar , subiendo poco a poco hasta su torso, el cual me encantaba besar y dejar pequeños chupetones, sus pezones rozados, que me volvía loco acariciar con mi lengua, lamer, morder y jugar con ellos hasta que estaban duros, sus labios carnosos, los cuales hacían maravillas diseñados con el único propósito de ser besados y mordidos, su lengua que tantas veces me sorprendió y esos sonidos de placer que salían de sus cuerdas bocales, que te hacían pasar de estar frío a caliente como el infierno en una fracción de segundo, perdido en mis pensamientos , mi cuerpo reacciono solo, mi pene se puso duro, tan duro que me dolía solo respirar.

-Parece que tengo que hacer algo para que te relajes – sonrió, o esa sonrisa, yo ya sabía que venía ahora, a pesar de parecer todo un corderito, Kurt está hecho todo un lobo y eso lo sabía por experiencia…

-Kurt…- dije entrecortadamente mientras le vi agacharse y quitarme el cinturón lentamente, bajándome la bragueta y quitándome los pantalones.

-No hace falta, se lo que quieres…solo relájate- comenzó a lamer el exterior de mis bóxers.

-Joder…- cada vez me dolía mas, Kurt era todo un experto en esto, le encantaba torturarme hasta que le suplicaba, pero esta vez no iba ceder, el empezó a lamer mas fuerte e intenso.

- Creo que esto esta estorbando- comenzó a quitarme el bóxer con las manos.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedas utilizar la manos?- cuando lo dije, el levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus grandes ojos azules y ese brillo de lujuria.

-Tienes razón, no sería justo- se mordió el labio, a continuación cogió la tela de mis bóxers y empezó a bajarla con los dientes hasta que estuvieron en el suelo, luego subió y comenzó a morder y lamer el interior de mi piernas, hasta que llego a mi pene.

Empezó a lamer mi líquido pre-seminal, mientras gemía.

-Delicioso….como siempre-susurro para sí metiéndose mi pene en su boca desde la punta hasta el fondo, haciendo círculos con la lengua cuando llegaba a la punta e introduciéndolo otra vez hasta el final mientras yo era un manojo de placer y gemidos.

-Ostia… joder…Kurt- dije enredando mis manos en su pelo, mi castaño empezó a succionar mas y mas rápido y llevando sus dedos mojados índice y pulgar envolviendo mis testículos y comenzado a masajearlos. Gimió de placer. Su boca abierta, su lengua cada vez más rápida, y su mano izquierda jugando con mis testículos.

Por instinto, se empecé a moverme mientras le cogí de la cabeza y empecé a empujarlo más hondo hasta que mi pene toco sus garganta.

-Santa mierda…- Gemí, moviéndole la cabeza más rápido.

Mis bolas se endurecieron y me estremecí, mi cuerpo se arqueo sin control hacia su boca y mis gemidos cada vez poco más candentes. Kurt acelero el ritmo cuando yo solté su cabeza, su boca, subía y bajaba movió su mano y su boca con más ardor manteniéndola firme alrededor de mi verga mojada. Aumento la velocidad, como sería posible, nunca lo sabría, mi orgasmo esta apunto, mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Kurt…voy a….voy a…-si acabar la frase me corrí en su garganta fuertemente y lo observe mientras se tragaba todo mi semen.

Cinco minutos pararon cuando se levanto ye me dio un beso muy sucio, con lengua y dientes.

-Wau…eso ha sido intenso- dije metiéndome en la bañera mientras él se metió conmigo, entre mis piernas, su espalda contra mi pecho y comencé a besarle el cuyo.

-¿entonces te ha gustado?- Pregunto mientras picoteaba mis labios.

-Me ha encantado, como siempre- Le bese en la cabeza.

Nos quedamos 45 minutos más metidos en el baño hasta que Kurt se fue del baño para preparar la comida.

_1 hora y 45 minutos después (1:15 pm)_

**_Post Kurt_**

Salí del baño cubierto con un albornoz y fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. La aventura en el baño había sido bastante larga y ya era la hora de comer, puse música en mi IPod y empecé a cocinar mientras bailaba y tarareaba, moviéndome a ritmo de la música sin darme cuenta que unos ojos esmeralda me observaban, hasta que note unas fuertes manos en mis caderas, y unos labios comenzaron a morderme la oreja.

-Sebastian, tengo que acabar de hacer la comida…-incline la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a los labios que comenzaban a besarme el cuello.

- Bueno, pero tengo hambre de otra cosa…-notando como sonreirá en mi piel.

- Ya bueno, hablo de alimentos reales, suricato- dije soltando un pequeño quejido.

- Está bien, princesa, pero más tarde no te libras- con eso, un beso dulce y un cachete en el culo, se puso a poner la mesa mientras yo acababa de cocinar.

_3 horas más tarde (4:15)_

**_Post Sebastian_**

Después de comer me puse a revisar unos papeles del bufete mientras pensaba la manera de declararme a Kurt, me acordaba perfectamente como había sido de día que fui a comprar el anillo de Kurt…

Inicio de Flashback 

-Y recuérdame porque estamos aquí suricato- me dijo Santana y Hunter con mala cara, dado que llevábamos recorridas siete joyerías y no encontrábamos nada.

-Pues porque voy a pedirle a Kurt que se case conmigo, y necesito el anillo perfecto- La mulata me miro con una sonrisa de gato Cheshire, escalofriante, mientras que Hunter sonrió, le caía bien Kurt.

-Quien iba a decir que Suricato Smythe se iría a casar con Porcelana Hummel- rio ella- y que yo me aria amigo del cangrejo de la Sirenita y del que para no ser gay no deja de mirar a porcelana.

Finalizo al entrar en la última tienda, interrumpida por la dependienta de la joyería.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que desean?- Dijo una chica pelirroja detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Queremos un anillo de compromiso- dijo Hunter.

-Oh…-abrió los ojos- entiendo…y ¿usted es la prometida?- Pregunto con cierta decepción al pensar que la mulata era heterosexual.

-Jajaja… tiene gracia bonita- dijo guiñándola un ojo- no, soy amiga de este suricato y de este otro caballo, estamos aquí para comprarle el anillo a su novio…a mí me gustan las personas con mas curvas y femeninas- dijo en tono coqueto, yo estaba observando la escena alucinado mientras Hunter no sabía que decir…

-Ah, entiendo, creo que tengo lo que buscas, si podéis esperar unos minutos-dijo yéndose.

-O por dios Santana, deja de mirarla el escote, es asqueroso- la dije con una mueca.

-Pero le tiene bien bonito…-Apoyo Hunter a Santana.

-Eh caballo, está fuera de tu liga, aprende de la tita Tana, y Suricato, cuando tu dejes de mirarle el culo a Kurt cada vez que se levanta o se agacha, dejare de mirarle el escote a las chicas guapas- me saco la lengua infantilmente mientras vi a la pelirroja regresar con una caja con un poco de polvo.

- Lo que tenemos aquí es una joya muy especial, fue la primera que cree con la intención de que encontraría un dueño algún día- dijo la pelirroja mirándome mientras abrió la caja. Dentro se escondía un precioso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en centro y una tira de cuero... era perfecta, elegante, pero masculino, hermoso pero nada llamativo, estaba hecho para Kurt…Santana, Hunter y yo nos miramos y asentimos al instante.

-Nos lo llevamos…-dijimos a la vez, que hizo que la pelirroja se riera asintiendo.

-Por cierto… soy Zahara- le dijo a Santana extendiéndola un papel con un número de teléfono.

Cuando salíamos de la tienda Santana le dijo a Hunter.

-Ves, completamente a otra estratosfera fuera de tu alcance…

Fin de Flashback 

Sumido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que mi hermoso novio estaba entrando en la habitación hasta que dio un rodeo a la cama dejando entre ver sus piernas con unos pantalones excesivamente cortos que no dejaban volar a la imaginación, mientras se dirigía al balcón de nuestra habitación…

-Ehhh…no es por molestarte, cariño, ¿pero qué haces? - Dije todavía tumbado y mirando su culo.

- Que crees que hago- apoyo sus manos en el cristal y se estiro hacia arriba, "su cuerpo tendría que ser ilegal" pensé mientras salí de un salto de la cama y apoye mis manos en su culo mientras comencé a recorrerlo con ellas.

_15 minutos después (4:30)_

**_Post Kurt_**

Me había puesto mis pantalones más cortos para provocar a Sebastian, me encantaba lo dominante que era algunas veces.

-¿Qué crees que hago?- le dije mientras me agache y volví a subir rápido poniendo las manos en frente del cristal y estire mi cuerpo, mientras sentí como sus manos tomaban mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué me harás?- pregunte entrecortadamente mientras temblaba de antelación por lo que sabía que vendría a continuación.

- ¿Qué que hare?- dijo, mientras cogió mis caderas y giro para que quedara en frente del, me encantaba cuando me hablaba sucio- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que me folles….- dije mientras sus manos apretaban mi culo con fuerza.

-Pues si eso quieres… así será- el juego comenzaba mis respiraciones irregulares esperando las ordenes de Sebastian, y empalmado completamente.

- Desnúdate para mi…- me susurro con voz grave mientras gemía de excitación.

Empecé a desnudarme delante de él, primero mis pantalones, su camiseta vieja de la universidad y por ultimo y más despacio mis slips de Calvin Klein. Sebastian observaba desde la cama con una mirada depredadora.

-De espaldas y manos al cristal…y no te muevas- me dijo levantándose y arrimando su cuerpo al mío mientras fritaba su pene en mi entrada.

-¿Cuánto me quieres dentro de ti Kurtie?- Gemí de placer al escuchar su voz.

-Mucho 'Bastian...- susurre con la voz entrecortada.

-bueno, pero antes de eso- note sus manos separando mis nalgas , lamiéndose uno de sus dedos para lubricarlo, empezó a introducirlo lentamente dentro de mi mientras yo solté un pequeño gemido de dolor, mientras Sebastian lubricaba otros dos y los metía y sacaba más intensamente, el dolor pronto fue tornando en un placer profundo, mientras mi amante, buscaba mi próstata, cuando la encontró, yo grite su nombre una y otra vez, pidiendo y suplicando que me penetrara, estaba a punto de explotar necesitaba su grueso peno dentro de mi necesitaba sentir sus testículos golpeándome mi culo…

-Sebastian….por favor te necesito…-empecé a lloriquear, mi pene estaba ya tan duro que necesitaba un poco de atención, podía sentir el frío cristal en mi cuerpo caliente y desnudo.

-Como se piden las cosas cariño- dijo con una sonrisa que odiaba, odiaba suplicar en el sexo, no había nada más que odiara, pero a Sebastian le gustaba verme suplicar.

-Por favor….te lo suplico… Seb'…- en el momento que lo dije, Sebastian saco sus dedos y sin aviso alguno, me metió su verga dentro de mí, eso me hizo sollozar de dolor, pero las fuertes embestidas y dolor comenzaron a convertirse en gritos de placer, mientras Sebastian con su mano, cogió mi polla y empezó a moverla con rapidez mientras yo estaba a punto de correrme.

-Sebastian voy a correrme….- dije con voz temblorosa.

-no hasta que yo te lo diga- me contesto con autoridad mientras su ritmo disminuyo pero cada vez se hizo más intenso podía notar como mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me corriera.

-Seb….- el se acerco a mi oído y me susurro que podía correrme, y mi cuerpo se sintio liberado cuando la mano de Seb fie más rápido i empezó a masturbarme con más fuerza hasta que me corrí en sus manos.

-Ahhhhh….- Grite de placer cuando me vine con la piel sensible y temblando, mi novio, seguía todavía envistiéndome hasta que por fin, el se corrió dentro de mí.

-Kurt…..- gimió ruidosamente y sacando su pene de mi culo, que estaba goteando con su semen.

Después de eso, los dos nos metimos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos

_1horas y 20 minutos después (7:00 pm)_

**_Post Kurt_**

Me desperté con Sebastian durmiendo dulcemente a mi lado, y lo bese la frente en el momento que abrió los ojos y capturo mi boca besándome dulcemente.

-Voy a hacer algo de picar ¿vale?.

El me sonrió y asintió al instante mientras me levante y me puse una camisa de Bastian y unos de sus bóxers.

**_Post Sebastian_**

"Estoy preparado para declararme "pensé mientras cenábamos en la mesa del salón, "es la hora de echarle valor "y me levante de la mesa, cuando regrese vi a Kurt con esos ojazos azules mirándome fijamente, mientras yo, sujetaba fuertemente la caja.

-Kurt, tengo algo que decirte, me puse de rodillas y comencé mi monologo.

-Ya sé que fui un gilipollas en secundaria y en la universidad, sé que no te merezco, y que me diste la mejor cosa de mi vida, amor, sé que esto te puede parecer loco, y esto que voy a hacer es muy cliché, se qué lloras con las películas románticas y que dices a todos que son las lentillas, se que te dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas, también sé que hay cosas que no sabes o que simplemente prefieres ignorar, como el hecho de que otros hombres te miren por la calle como si quisieran raptarte y tenerte en una jaula , cosas que me ponen muy celoso, se que nunca me engañaras y también se que eres el amor de mi vida, así que aquí va la pregunta-tome aire y lo expulse lentamente-¿Quieres casarte con migo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?

Al no oír respuesta me temí lo peor," Kurt no quiere casarse…que imbécil soy" pensé

-De verdad creíste que te iba a decir que no…- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que cayó por su mejilla y se acerco y me empezó a dar pequeños besos en los labios mientras entrelazo sus brazos entre mi cuello sin dejar de besarme mientras le agarraba de la cintura

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo….suricato tonto-mientras de un salto enredo sus piernas y lo lleve a la habitación, posándolo dulcemente en la cama y con toques ligeros y tiernos, nos desnudamos el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos en conexión constante, palabras de amor, gemidos placenteros, donde nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno, aquí no había dominación ninguna, solo amor, besos húmidos, susurros de nuestros nombres, caricias suaves y la promesa de amarnos siempre y para siempre, mientras gemíamos suavemente el nombre del otro…

-Te quiero- susurro Kurt

-Te amo- Bese su cabeza mientras se quedo dormido y yo le atraje hacia mi abrazandolo, y comenzando a dormirme- No sabes lo mucho que te amo...

**_Nota de Autora:_**_ Bueno, son las primeras escenas de sexo que escribo, no sé si están muy bien, este se le dedico a un amigo que no le gusta esta pareja y es mi suricato personal, para que cambie de opinión, si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo está mal, avísenme, gracias a todos, Feliz San Valentín y si no tienes pareja, pues, feliz San Solterín._

_Casa del Lago: ( .com)/(wp)-(content)/(2009)/(07)/(casa)-(lujo)-(lago)-(1).jpg_

_Anillo de Kurt: i00. wsphoto/v0/666445444/(Punk)-(Accessories)-(Titanium)-(Stainless)-(Steel)-(font)-(b)-(Ring)-(b)-(font)-(Black)-(font)-(b)-(Silver)-(b)-(font).jpg_

_*Quitar paréntesis_


End file.
